1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a toy, amusement device, exercising device or the like, especially adapted for use by children and is in the form of a promotional item by which existing throw-away containers such as plastic bottles containing various types of beverages can be utilized as a utilitarian item. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bat handle, simulative of an actual bat handle, constructed of plastic or similar material and provided with an internally threaded tubular end portion in which the threads match the threads on the neck of a plastic beverage bottle so that after the contents of the bottle have been consumed or removed, the bat handle can be securely threaded onto the threaded neck of the bottle and the combination bottle and bat handle can then be used as a bat for batting various types of balls, especially lightweight balls. The bat handle includes a concave end on the knob end thereof so that the combination bottle and bat handle may be used as a batting tee to support a ball in stationary elevated position so thatit can be struck with another bat. Also, the bat handle may be constructed withboth ends provided with tubular threaded internal threads for connecting two bottles together in alignment for use as a toy baton, dumbbells and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toy bats, balls and the like have been provided including tubular hollow plastic bats for use with lightweight hollow plastic or rubber balls or lightweight solid but resilient foam plastic or sponge rubber balls. Such bats and balls are especially useful by small children who are learning to swing a bat and are unable to effectively handle a conventional wood bat. Also, conventional wood bats and softballs or baseballs sometimes are misused by small children which can result in injury to themselves, playmates or damage to other objects which may be indiscriminately struck by a wooden bat. Various other types of ball practicing devices are well known such as tethered balls, ball supporting tees and other practicing aids for teaching children rudimentary skills with respect to hitting a ball with a bat.